This invention relates generally to a side brush control system for a gantry vehicle wash and particularly to a control system having a compensating mechanism.
The use of two side brushes in a gantry type vehicle wash system allows the operator to double the vehicle side brush coverage for the same amount of longitudinal gantry travel. It is a relatively simple matter to provide a cable system to move the side brushes equal amounts from a fixed point such as the center of the gantry wash bay. However, unless the vehicle to be washed is accurately centered in the bay the vehicle sides are not disposed equal distances from the center of the bay and one brush will consequently engage the vehicle before the other. The result is that one side of the vehicle will not be washed, or at least the brush pressure will be uneven. The problem is further aggravated when the vehicle is parked at an angle to the center of the wash bay.
This brush control system overcomes these problems in a manner not disclosed in the known prior art.